sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett McAfee
Name: Scarlett McAfee Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Music, Star Wars, playing the piano, 9gag, chemistry, tap dance, writing, reading, watching movies Appearance: '''The 5'5" tall Scarlett weighs 134 pounds. Scarlett McAfee's body is average-sized, and her skin is neither pale nor tanned and she's Caucasian. Her face is heart-shaped, and while she used to dye her hair in blonde or red when she was a teen, she now keeps her curly, shoulder length hair its original colour, light ash brown. Her downturned eyes are amber and her nose is small. She has a thin lower lip and her mouth is small-sized. Scarlett usually dresses in hoodies, shirts or blazers with jeans. On the day of abduction she wore a dark blue blazer with a white shirt. She also wore light blue jeans which are torn a bit and brown Chuck Taylor All-Stars. '''Biography: Scarlett was born in 1998 to Morris McAfee, a surgeon's assistant, and Nadine McAfee, an electrician, in Kingman, Arizona. The influx of arguments between Nadine and Morris eventually lead to a divorce, when their sole child Scarlett was six years old. Nadine wanted to move out to a different city and as both of them didn’t want Scarlett to move to another city, as they feared that she’d lose her friends, Scarlett lived with her father since then, though she often visits her mother as well. Her father sent her to the piano lessons since she went to elementary school as they had a piano in his house that was unused. She first fell in love with classical pieces played by Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and other famous pianists. She liked to play the piano and excelled in it, especially when playing pop songs that she chose to learn. She enjoyed how it was very calming and soothing to her and she would like to play it when she wanted to have some alone time. At first her teacher told her to practise classical music, but she wanted to play pop songs that she liked on the piano as well. Some of her favorite classical songs are Come, Sweet Death, Symphony #5 and Moonlight Sonata. She got fond of playing music that were created during the 2000s and associates these songs with her childhood, because whenever she listens to a specific song she could remember an event that happened in her life. She would really enjoyed pop music that was created by Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake and many other artists as she would like to dance away to the songs that she loved. She is critical towards the music that came out recently and didn’t like most of them with a few exceptions. She didn’t like how pop singers like Justin Bieber or pop groups like One Direction became famous and were played on the radio. She didn't like how much girls would fall for their looks and she would avoid listening to them as she couldn't get into the songs that they made. She preferred older music to the newer music that was being made. She also disliked how many pop artists produced electro pop, which is something she didn’t like to listen to. She realised that she just prefer other types of music much more. She first saw Lord of the Dance on the television when she was around ten years old, which got her interested in tap dancing. Scarlett liked to do tap dancing as it gives them a sense of rhythm. It could bring her a lot joy whenever she would dance away to a good song. She soon asked her father to buy her tap shoes and send her to a tap dance class, which he did. In class she learned how to be rhythmic as well as how to dance, which she enjoyed very much. Outside of the class she also invested an amount of time watching tap dances, such as watching Tap Dogs or old tap movies. She was particularly interested in old movies, as she preferred the more entertaining performances of Fred Astaire or the Nicholas Brothers over more rhythmic-based performances like those of Jason Samuels Smith, who also impressed her but not so much. She just couldn't get into the mood of rhythmic-based performances because they weren't as entertaining to her. While she was not a big fan of musicals, she saw the scenes where they danced as cool ones. Early in her childhood she liked to consume movies that were rather popular at the time, like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. As she also liked to read books as well and has kept some amount of books in her shelves as she liked to collect them, she began to read the books of these films and various others. She enjoyed the genres of sci-fi and fantasy in particular, as she liked to find out about new worlds that don’t exist. Her favourite sci-fi saga was Star Wars, which in addition to its films also had a large lore consisting of books. Her first and favourite AU books she read were the Thrawn trilogy and she continued to read others that she found interesting, especially these concerning characters from the movies. Other than books, she liked to watch television series and fanfictions of Star Wars as well. She did not like to let others know that she liked to watch the series "Clone Wars" or "Rebels", as she fears her friends would've find that childish, unlike the books she is proud to own, as it enlarges the collection of her books. Another guilty pleasure would be her fanfictions. She began to read them at the age of 12, when she discovered the site fanfiction.net. Scarlett began to write her first ones at the age of 14, thinking that she was also able to write stories about her favourite characters. If she did not like the fanfiction she wrote, she tended to delete them out of regret, which is why all of her first stories have been deleted by now. To this day she has continued to write new ones, although she does not update regularly: just when she's in the mood and has ideas and time. She liked it when she got critiques for her stories and tried to address all the problems she had. In general she liked to befriend with other people in the community and liked to write reviews for other stories, especially those written by her own reviewers. She also had started and participated in “Submit your own characters”, as she enjoyed the collaborative elements in it. Besides Star Wars AU books, she is an avid reader of sci-fi books in general, also enjoying to watch sci-fi movies. She also had ideas of her own sci-fi universe, but scrapped them as she doubted it would be good enough to be published as a book. That was mainly due to her reading the chapters she had already written and disliking it, although she let her friends read the chapters, who liked them or even offered critiques. When she was a little child she did visit Nadine, who moved to Needles, California on some weekends, but to this date she visits her more frequently. Scarlett's father struggled less with paying debts and taxes when both parents were together and paid together, but it became harder when Morris got fired from his job. While they still lived in the same apartment as before, it led to her father saving more money. This also meant Scarlett had to buy less things and her father even encouraged her to sell some books or discs she collected. Scarlett eventually gave in and sold some CDs or books she did not like. Scarlett is a person who liked to avoid chores, but in the end did them as she didn't want to bother her father, as he was busy with his own problems. Scarlett considered taking a job to help her father, but has not made any effort to help yet. She had less conflicts with her mother than father, due to spending less time with her, which is why Scarlett feels more comfortable at her mother's place. When her father is around her friends, she often is embarrassed about the behaviour of Morris as he's often trying to tell jokes she doesn't find funny. She tells him that afterwards and her father improved on trying to make things less uncomfortable for her and her friends. Scarlett is thankful for what he did and their relationship has been a lot healthier. Scarlett prefers to not hang out home much to avoid conflicts and likes to hang out with friends instead. She also likes to spend time on the internet, although often with her cellphone rather than on the computer and regularly visits 9gag and Vine, which she finds entertaining. On 9gag, she's fond of the memes that make her often laugh. Vine's concept of the short videos is really interesting for her as well and the crazy, absurd and funny acts the viners do amuses her. Because they entertain her the most, KingBach and Brandon Calvillo are her favourite vine-users. She never submitted her own vines as she does not like to film herself or others. And unlike her writing creativity, her film ideas are few. Both 9gag and Vine are also used to kill spare time. She also liked to share funny vines and 9gag posts to her friends, which could come off as annoying to some. When bored in school, for example in a free period, she also likes to browse the sites, although she prefers to talk with other students. She still visits her tap dance classes regularly every week, however, when finals are coming, she sometimes doesn't show up, to have more time for learning, which is something her father approves of. It is also okayed by her tap dance teacher, as she dances in a tap dance group and Scarlett is a quick learner, which means that she can catch up on her missed lessons quickly. When she was younger, she had a big argument with her father after she got an F in Spanish. She once even ran away from home to go to her friend's house to live with her friend. But she eventually didn't stay there after the parents of her friend encouraged her to go back to her father, after they told Morris where Scarlett went. When Scarlett returned home, the two of them had a serious discussion about how Morris was concerned about the disappearance of her and about the importance of her Spanish grades. He explained that speaking two languages is an advantage in the future and that school is to be taken seriously. This led to her not trying to neglect it anymore. To this date she continued to play the piano, although she had a phase where she was trying to avoid piano, because it bored her after a while. But in retrospective, she liked to play the piano, as her friends usually complimented her piano skills, which gave her more motivation to continue. She comes off as friendly, but sometimes also annoying to other people. She has the habit of talking too much to others or sometimes being too direct, which could lead to awkward conversations. She likes to socialise with new people to not come off as just having a close circle. She also tries to follow the rule of the school, although she does not snitch. She fears that breaking US law would ruin her reputation, especially in terms of jobs and therefore also doesn't break them. This meant that she refused drugs when they were offered to her, although she doesn't mind if her friends do them. Fearing a potential career to be destroyed, she also isn't fond of her being photographed with alcohol. This is because she wants to act like a model student, as she is interested in law and hopes to become either a lawyer or a police officer some day. She got interested in law because they seem to be secure jobs and this lead her to research more about them, which got her even more interested. She researched more about studying law and found it more interesting, but as she doubted that she's able to afford studying law due to financial reasons, she thought that she should become a police officer instead, although she also considered to study chemistry. While she has no specific college or university planned yet, she plans to apply for one in the upcoming spring break. To achieve it, she tries to be good in school. In school she is especially interested in chemistry and does excel in it as she is good at remembering formulas or science facts. It also helped that she liked to explain complicated matters to other students or help them in other ways. It's fun to her to be helpful by knowing trivia and being helpful at chemistry and she also is interested in science shows on the internet. Outside of school she joins chemistry competitions such as the Science Olympiad as well, sometimes even winning some prizes. In general she's good at science classes and mathematics and gets good grades there. In other classes like English or PE, she's average, getting Bs or Cs. The only subject she failed miserably and regrets choosing was Spanish, where she got Cs or Ds, as she had troubles in learning the vocabulary, because she found no motivation in it. Her father disapproves of her bad Spanish grades, because he wants her to have a good chance for a good job in the future and forces her to learn her Spanish vocabulary, by threatening to confiscate her phone when she doesn’t, as he sees Spanish as her biggest deficit and sees her phone as a reason why she doesn't learn. He sometimes also learns with her by testing her knowledge of the vocabularies by asking her the Spanish vocabularies of the lessons that were in the Spanish book prior an exam or test, although Morris himself couldn't speak Spanish. She also likes to work in groups, in competitions as well as in group projects. She isn't the leader type, but likes to suggest many of her ideas, although she can often adapt, in case the other students don't like her ideas. Advantages: She won't have issues in finding allies, because she is good at befriending other students. She also is used to work in groups and also is in a good shape due to her regular tap dancing. Disadvantages: She is often talking much and being too direct, much to the annoyance of others, which could cause her to alienate some people. She also has her own thoughts and does not blindly follow others, which might lead to arguments. Designated Number: Female student No. 014 --- Designated Weapon: Prison-shiv (Sharpened dowel) Conclusion: That is the perfect weapon for making and getting rid of friends, and since she's a quick learner her Facebook feed should be empty real soon.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: '''RemoteControl, Primrosette 'Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Nancy Kyle 'Collected Weapons: '''Prison-shiv (Sharpened dowel) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Aiden Slattery 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Scarlett awoke in a holding cell in solitary confinement, and shortly thereafter joined Aiden Slattery, Barry Banks, Jonathan Gulley, and Tina Luz. After a brief discussion of plans, a troubled Aiden decided to depart and Scarlett elected to follow. They attempted to traverse a stairwell leading downwards and ran into Raina Rose, Johnny McKay, and Alice Baker attempting to make their way upwards. Aiden's continued attempts at denial of their present situation become increasingly strained until Alice attempted to confront him with the blunt truth. This led Aiden to have a nervous breakdown and Scarlett to run off at the sound of a bell in an attempt to draw his attention and cheer him up. Scarlett ran into the wards where Nancy Kyle was hiding out. The presence of others significantly freaked Nancy out and she attempted to kill Scarlett, and then Aiden when he arrived after having followed. Scarlett chose to take an axe blow meant for Aiden when he froze in fear. Nancy fled, and Scarlett bled out in his arms, proclaiming her love for him as her last words. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Relationship status: Dead. Have fun with that one B029. - ''Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: "Be careful, you guys! See you around!" - Scarlett to Barry Banks and Jonathan Gulley, never seeing either again. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Scarlett, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Not On Target *She also fuckin' writes and shit *Luz Interpretation *A Most Worthy Quest *Sadness Augmentation *Romeo And Juliet *And Then A Star... *Loud Girl And Quiet Boy Sadie Hawkins Dance: *The Spinster and the Bachelor *He's So Fine And Different V6: *Imprimatura *Needles and Pins *これでいい。 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Scarlett McAfee. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Of all the characters in v6, Scarlett was the best tutor. You could always axe her questions. Theburnthandler (talk) 14:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) * I liked Scarlett. Yeah she wasn't the most dynamic or exciting but she was positively normal and didn't want bad things to happen and that makes her pretty special to me. Also, while SOTF as a whole seems to run on grimness and despair and morally grey actions, it's good to see someone's death happening because of heroism. I feel like it's a rarity nowadays. Anyways, I hope she gets to do a lot of stuff in Second Chances 2, I know I'm rooting for her. - Brackie * I'm going to page Brackie's critique a bit here and say that yeah, it's cool that a first-day death happened due to heroism/active choices on the victim's part. A lot of deaths in that stage of the game tend to have the person who's dying get put into more of a passive position, so the more active role she takes during her death sequence — willingly sacrificing herself to save the life of the boy she likes — stands out as unique and somewhat refreshing to see. The issue, however, is writing style. Prim frequently tends to use full stops in the place of commas, which ends up resulting in a very samey writing style which doesn't allow for a proper narrative voice to come through. In addition, because ideas tend to be kept to their own sentences, we get told how she's feeling instead of having us be shown so, which prevents the reader from being able to make a proper connection with Scarlett. Her dialogue is also fairly generic, somewhat like an NPC who states information without having any sense of character or voice in it. Although there are exceptions to this — points where Scarlett's voice and concept/personality are evident — they're few and far between the fairly blank prose and sentences, resulting in a character who overall could have been good as an early hero figure but was bogged down by writing which actively worked to obscure the character and voice. - Yugikun Category:V6 Students